Soft And Fluffy
by Blossom cat
Summary: Lucy, erza, and levy planned something special, but didn't plan on getting caught up in the moment. They might just be falling in love. NaLu, GaLe, a bit of Gruvia and GrayZa. Fairy tail.


**Hi, what's** **up** **... Well** **i got nothing to say except enjoy** **:)**

 **I don't own fairy tail or the characters.**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at the guild, fighting, drinking, and more fighting, but there is some sort of twist to this ordinary day that will haunt the boy's dreams for awhile. Lucy was just getting out of per usual and getting into a nice warm bath before getting dressed and heading to the guild today in hopes of finding a good enough job for rent and buy a bit of food and some fish for Happy.

"Ahhhhh... So relaxing... Just me and me alone" Lucy said sighing in content. Shedragoonot dressed and headed to the guild for some much needed breakfast.

"Hey Mira, what's up?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual... Speaking of usual, the usual for you?" Mira asked chuckling at all the usuals she used in her sentence.

"Yes please!" Lucy yelling just before her breakfast came to her. She started eating when a salmon haired idiot walked up to her slinging his arm around her shoulder and staring into her food's soul.

"Looks delicious, Luce, give me some!" he ordered, expecting her to just hand over all her food. She declined as usual but after she felt some of the hair on his forehead on her face. As she felt her annoyed attitude change drastically and she had looked at him.

"Sit" she commanded, pointing to the seat next to her. He obeyed, but was terribly confused as to why she wanted him to sit. All the while Mira just stared at Lucy kind of curious as Natsu but didn't push the subject simply because she was to caught up in her own shipping paradise. She slowly moved her hand over to Natsu's hair and when she landed her hand on his head and her pupils turned as big as Saucers and her emotionless face turned into a face like she had just won the lottery.

"SO SOFT AND FLUFFY!" She yelled as she dug her hands into his hair earning a flushed face from Natsu and some of her peers turning towards the duo as Mira took a few photos.

"W-what are you d-doing, Luce." Natsu stuttered. She looked down at him with the biggest smile he's ever seen.

"How did you get you're hair to be so soft!" She asked

"I-I don't know I don't do anything special" He asked beyond embarrassed.

"I could run my fingers through your hair all day" she confessed earning gasps from her guild mates and the sound of Mira fainting.

"HEY LEVY, I WANT YOU TO DO THE SAME TO GAJEEL, I WANT TO KNOW HOW HIS FEELS TOO!" Lucy yelled to levy. Levy blushed of course but nodded anyway making her way to the iron dragon as he stared intensly at the small blue haired bookworm.

"What are you doing, shrimp..." He asked skeptical as to what she about to do to him.

"Don't move... Or say anything for that matter. She said walking right up to him and as she did that she held out her hand, making her way to the slayer. She landed her hand on his head and her look rivaled one as a kid on Christmas. Her smile widened showing her teeth and her eyes were as bright as the sun.

" amazing..." Levy breathed as she ran her delicate hand through his hair much to his surprise. He couldn't even stop her he was so shocked. This was when the guild almost fainted at the sight they saw. Both dragon slayers were bright red as they squirmed uncomfortably as their job partners messed with their supposedly soft and fluffy hair.

"Grrr... Enough is enough it's my turn to feel a fellow guild mates hair!" Erza groweled as she shoved gray to her chest plate and taking off her gloves to do the same to gray.

"Umm Erza I don't think this is a good idea, I mean look at Lucy and levy, it's like their being possessed or somethin'!" Gray yelled trying to pry his head off her armor. She growled causing him to pale and stop moving all together. She immediately put her hand through his hair and the shuddered. He felt a shiver run down her spine and hesitantly looked up at her when his whole face was full of shock and worry. Her face was not even close to mad or emotionless it was the exact opposite. Her face looked as if she just won a life time supply of strawberry cake as the guild fainted. Yup they fainted.

"This hair it fluffier than a cloud!" She gasp as she just couldn't keep her hands off him.

"WE KNOW RIGHT!" Lucy and levy yelled as they looked over to their red headed guild mate.

"JUVIA WANTS TO TRY NOW!" Juvia whined as she got close to gray, putting her hand on gray's little cloud and her face changed so dramatically, that you coudn't even remember what she used to look like during phantom lord.

"Gray-sama what is your secret!" She asked with hearts in her eyes. He shrugged and looked away from them so they couldn't see his flushed look and because he seriously didn't know why his hair was the way it was. From the bar they could hear Mira getting up from her faint. When they saw her they all raised a brow at her facial expression. Pure happiness and a bit of determination added. She zoomed to the second floor of the guild and as she did that they heard a muffled groan as they saw Mira in her demon soul dragging a struggling Laxus yelling curses at her. She let go and asked with a overly sweetened voice and face as everyone started to get a tooth ache.

"Can I feel your hair?"

"Huh"

"Can I feel your hair" she asked again still with the same sweetened smile plastered on her face.

"No"

"Why!?"

"Because"

"Because why!?" She pouted then all of a sudden she ran her hand throgh his hair so fast that he didn't have any time to react. So he just let his mouth drop to the ground and her smile grew so wide it almost cracked her face in half.

"SO SOFT'" she squealed so loud the dragon slayers had to cover their ears. The whole guild got up after fainting and all the girls that weren't harassing the boys stared at the other males. The ran so fast no one could see them and pounced on each of the male guild members stealing a feel for themselves. They all went in juvia mode one by one. It was a nightmare and a dream come true for the men just the same for the women. But evey dream and nightmare must come to an end.

But right now they could stay like that for a little longer. Little did they know that the Lucy, levy, and erza planned The whole thing but didn't plan on getting this kind of reaction from themselves of the rest of the guild women. But it was a good day.

A unusually good day indeed.

* * *

 **hoped you enjoyed that little one-shot thing :)**


End file.
